The Ultimate Harmony!
by ThePandoraHime
Summary: So... I haven't written the series yet, but I wanted to write the ending ahead of everything. So I did, and here it is. I'd like R&R. Sensei Note Pretty Cure is the series, and this is the final-episode-to-be.


''Miwa-sensei! Wait!'' Mako called out. Staccato and Musette paused and looked over their shoulders.

''What is it?'' Musette asked.

''Be careful...'' Shiho said.

''And good luck!'' Kairi cheered. Staccato smiled and waved at her beloved students, who were expecting them to win, and fighting for them in their own way... A single tears fell down Staccato's cheek.

''Stop crying you idiot!'' Musette said as she slapped the back of Staccato's head.

''Let's go and fight the Conductor. Not each other.'' Staccato said. She started walking off, and Musette ran after her.

''I swear... I'm getting too old for this...'' Musette said quietly under her breath.

''You can do Sensei Pretty Cures!'' The three girls cried out after their teachers. The three brunettes disappeared out of sight, and it was then that a trio of terror-filled screams filled the air.

''Let's go girls! For our teachers!'' Mako cried she charged for the first monster that appeared before her. Shiho and Kairi did the same and they fought on.

* * *

><p>''Come on Heiwa. You too Chowa. We gotta find them.'' Cecilia said as she trudged through the dreary Opera Mansion with the two fairies attached to her legs.<p>

''Let go of me!'' Ceci cried as she tore the two off of her and flung them away.

''Ceci... You're scaring us...'' Heiwa said. She looked around nervously.

''But this place scares us more.'' Chowa finished. She followed Heiwa's eyes and they huddled together.

''Pull it together. I hear some minions of the Conductor, so I'm gonna transform.'' Ceci said. She pulled out her Crimson Blade and swiped it through the air.

''_The scarlet scent of despair, I am ZeZe!_'' Ceci said as she returned to the ground in her former self.

''Let's go find them now! And you are walking by yourselves!'' ZeZe said as her heels clicked down the halls.

* * *

><p>''Musette... Are we almost there? This is scary...'' Staccato asked her partner as she clung to her arm in fear.<p>

''Get it together Staccato. We're here to beat this guy, not run away because we're scared. Come on!'' Musette said as she pulled Staccato up to a door.

''This must be it. Let's go!'' Musette said as she put her hand on the door to open it.

''Wait right there!'' A voice called from down the hall. A figure walked up to the fear-filled Cures, who revealed herself to be ZeZe.

''Oh no... Ceci, you went back to the Conductor's side?'' Staccato frowned.

''No you moron! I'm here to help, and I'm most powerful this way! Plus, I brought your little rodents.'' ZeZe said as she pulled Heiwa and Chowa out from behind her. She threw them at the Cures, who caught them with open arms.

''Oh, well... thanks for bringing these guys back. If you're coming, let's go.'' Staccato said as she and Musette opened and stepped through the door. ZeZe ran after them as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>''This isn't where the Conductor stays! If you'd just wait a minute and let me tell you where it was, we would be there by now.'' ZeZe scolded the two Cures as they walked further into the room.<p>

''Miwa-sensei! Setsuko-sensei! Help!'' Mako, Shiho and Kairi called from the center of the room.

''You aren't getting to them that easily... Pretty Cure...'' A zombified person said as they, and a bunch of others sprouted up from the ground.

''Then we will fight you!'' Staccato and Musette said together. They raised the CureFlute and Cure Harp.

_''Oratorio of the Major Key! Allegro Resonance!'' _Staccato said as she waved her CureFlute and then played five notes. Octave lit up and a yellow blast of music notes flew out from the end of the flute and obliterated half of the zombies.

_''Oratorio of the Minor Key! Piano Resonance!''_ Musette said as she spun her CureHarp around and then strumed it five times. Scale lit up and a blue string of music notes floated out from the end of the flute and squeezed the other half of the zombies to death.

''Ha!'' ZeZe cheered from the door of the room. Mako, Shiho and Kairi looked up to see her running down.

''Porter-sensei? Is that you?'' Mako asked. She blinked in disbelief.

''You betcha!'' ZeZe said as she snapped her fingers and the bindings disappeared from around the girls.

''What are three doing here?'' Staccato asked.

''Well... right after you left, these zombie guys showed up, and we were doing pretty good, until more just showed up and knocked us out. We woke up here, then you showed up.'' Mako explained.

Staccato and Musette nodded.

''Anyways, let's go. I'll bring you to the Conductor. I know where he stays.'' ZeZe said as she blasted the doors open and ran out. Staccato, Musette, Mako, Shiho and Kairi followed her and sped down the halls of the dark and fear-filled Opera Mansion.

* * *

><p>''It appears that the legendary warriors have come to rob me of my power. I shall show them the ultimate symphony of despair!''<p>

... _''Bloody Sin!''_ ZeZe screamed as she blasted the doors of the Opera Stage open with her sword's blows.

''Thanks Ceci! Girls, you stay here with Porter-sensei.'' Musette said as she bent down to the three students.

''Of course Setsuko-sensei. That dude is too scary.'' Shiho said as she pointed over Musette's shoulder.

''There he is.'' ZeZe said with determination and anger in her scarlet eyes.

''Let's do this Kazuki-chan!'' Staccato said as she turned to face the Conductor. She and Musette slowly walked down the aisle.

''I see you have finally come to destroy my perfect musical paradise ladies. May I welcome you into my Palace? Or is it a tad late for that?'' The Conductor said without turning to face the two Cures.

''Yeah, maybe.'' Staccato said fiercely. Her pure red eyes sparkled with a calm but angry light.

''Then shall we begin the finale?'' The Conductor said as he spun around at an inhuman speed. He took of his hat and threw it like a frisbee at the two Cures, cutting their arms immensly.

''You may be stronger than my minions, but there is no power like the ultimate power. And the ultimate power is me.'' He said triumphantly.

''A little scratch won't stop us.'' Staccato began. She smirked at the Conductor.

''You obviously don't know how willing we are.'' Musette finished for her.

''Maybe not, but no amount of will power can overthrow that.'' The Conductor said as he snapped his fingers and the Encyclopedia of Love fluttered in the air above them. Heiwa and Chowa looked frantically around them, and the book was gone.

''I will now spread the knowledge of despair from this book with my ultimate symphony!'' The Conductor said as the pages of the Encyclopedia started flipping endlessly. A string of pure black notes sprung out from it's pages, and the Conductor started to wave his baton...

... A pitch black Treble Clef... and a pitch black Bass Clef... flew through Staccato and Musette's hearts and they dropped to the ground. Their masks bounced on the ground and cracked into pieces.

''Miwa! Kazuki! NOOOO!'' ZeZe cried as she ran forward to her friends, who now lied on the floor of the Palace with a cold glaze in their eyes. She held them close aand weeped over their bodies. Their dead bodies.

''M-Miwa-sensei... S-Setsuko-sensei... They're...'' Mako trailed off with a hard swallow filled with disbelief.

''... gone...'' Shiho and Kairi said together. They ran forward and dropped to their knees next to their beloved teachers. They all started to cry over the dear women that once taught them the beauty of the world...

''You can't be dead... You're our special teachers! It can't be possible!'' Kairi cried.

''It's impossible... but somehow true...'' Shiho whispered.

''Now isn't the time to cry girls! We must give it all we got in their place. You two Porter-sensei!'' Mako said as she smiled at ZeZe.

''Ok. For... Miwa and Kazuki.'' She said as they all stood up and faced the Conductor.

''Conductor! You won't get away with this!'' ZeZe said. She pointed her sword at the back of the Conductor's cape. It flung out from her hands, but bent in half upon impact with a barrier force.

''Cecilia Porter. Physical education instructor, and my former minion. How nice to see you again dear. Would you like to spare your life and join me once again?'' The Conductor asked her.

''Never! You are a vile piece of scum! No one will ever bow down to you again!'' ZeZe snarled as she and the three girls were surrounded by a warm light. As it faded, their clothes changed into a new outfit. The garments of the gallant, deceased warriors of Harmotone.

''It's the Protectors!'' Heiwa and Chowa cried in awe. Heiwa giggled happily.

''Wowzers! I'm so pretty! Let's do this girls! For Miwa! For Kazuki!'' Protector Ceci said. She raised her new sword, which was adorned with shining white jewels and charged for the Conductor.

''For Pretty Cure!'' Protectors Mako, Shiho and Kairi cried. They ran after Protector Ceci, who was slashing away at the Conductor's extended baton.

''Queen Hibiki-sama! We need your power! The Pretty Cure are dead, and the Protectors aren't powerful enough!'' Heiwa cried out to the sky.

''It is time for the ultimate harmony. Shape Beats! Go play the music of light!'' Queen Hibiki's hologramic figure said. She raised her arm and pointed at Staccato and Musette. Piano, the orange Shape Beat, Forte, the green Shape Beat, Octave, the yellow Shape Beat, Scale, the blue Shape Beat and Rhythm, the rainbow Shape Beat, flew into Staccato and Musette's hearts, and a warm and brilliant light exploded around them. The Protectors stopped fighting and looked at the blinding light with a smile.

_''The rhythm and melody of a musical orchestra - Cure Symphony!''_ Miwa and Kazuki said in their new form, the fused version of the two, and the ultimate harmony. Cure Symphony's melodic voice filled the whole Palace and Conductor fell back in shock. He scrambled back and pressed the center of his brooch.

''You aren't the only ones with an ultimate power!'' He yelled. His body was swarmed with the dark notes of the Encyclopedia, and he grew many feet up into the air. His true form was towering over the Palace, but was equal with Cure Symphony.

''This is it Conductor! I will end your despair, I will end your pain. I will end it all.'' Cure Symphony's voice echoed with the dignity of both Miwa and Kazuki. She raised her hand and flicked her wrist. A enormous grand piano appeared in front of her. Her eyes, which had remained closed, finally opened, and they were rainbow colored, and reflected the love of the world. She placed her delicate fingers on the ivory and ebony keys of the piano, and lightly pressed them, until the song became gradually louder and boomed throughout not just the Opera Mansion, but the entire world. The Conductor gathered some dark notes in his hands, and threw them at the piano, but they just bounced off of it.

''The true harmony of a peaceful world...'' Cure Symphony said in Miwa's voice.

''The hearts of humanity that hold the future will play...'' She continued in Kazuki's voice.

''The ultimate orchestra!'' She finished in a mixture of the two. She raised her hands over the keys and took a breath.

''Pretty Cure... Ultimassio Finale!'' She said as she slammed her fingers down on the final note. The piano turned into an orb of light and flew through the Conductor many times, until his whole body was lit up. He sighed in relief.

''I knew this was going to happen eventually. You have proved yourselves Pretty Cure. Continue to play the melody of happiness within your hearts...'' He said as he disintegrated slowly. When he was finally gone, the Encyclopedia of Love lowered and Cure Symphony, now shrunk to a regular size, took it in her hands. She waved her hand over the book, and the darkness disappeared from the pages, and they shined with a pure light.

''Queen Hibiki-sama. Take this back to Harmotone, and return the peace.'' Cure Symphony said as she waved the book up to the hologram of the deity and she disappeared with it. Cure Symphony split apart into Miwa and Kazuki, and the two teachers, along with a normal Ceci, Mako, Shiho and Kairi.

''Let's head into the new future. Our future.'' Miwa said as she and the others watched the Mansion disappear around them, and the sun set in front of them.

* * *

><p>''We still have about ten minutes left of class. Any suggestions?'' Miwa said to her and Kazuki's class. The two had combined for the final day, and Ceci was visiting too.<p>

''Why don't you play Ultimassio Finale? The one you two wrote yourselves.'' Mako said with a sly smile.

''Okay... I guess.'' Miwa said hopelessly.

''Maybe we'll know if we... you know.'' Kazuki winked at Miwa. She gasped, but nodded.

''Okie dokie!'' Miwa agreed. She and Kazuki became Cures Staccato and Musette, and started playing a beautiful song... the same one that had defeated the Conductor, and created a bright new future for everyone...


End file.
